


The chosen few

by Llenalluthor



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Superhero - Fandom, skyhigh
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llenalluthor/pseuds/Llenalluthor
Summary: the academy is a school for super heroes and a school for villains under the same roof. though the school is meant for people with extraordinary powers. it has divided itself into two groups. the good and the bad otherwise known as beta force and the unmentionables. nut something is coming. something not of this world or the next. a creature who has been drifting in between worlds is coming to destroy earth. the legend of the chosen few is all the hope they have to stop this creature. but can they work together to defeat it.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. pick a side

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story so if it sucks sorry

"Hope. Hope. Stop walking so fast" screamed Sebastian running to catch up with her.

"we're going to be late" shes say back. Sebastian finally catches up with the girl. she looked like a mess. her brown hair tangled, unbrushed. bags under her eyes like she hasn't slept for days. she was wearing the same shirt she was the day before. "hey." she ignores him "hope" she continues to ignore him. picking up her pace until he grabs her arm and pulls her into an empty classroom.

"what the hell Sebastian." she screams as he shuts the door. "don't what the hell me. The fuck is going on with you. did you stay in the library all night." he responds in a more stern voice. hope looks away knowing he wouldn't like the answer. 

"you cant keep doing this hope. if something is truly coming wouldn't the Council have sensed it." Sebastian asked

she scoffs " sensed it. what are they fucking psychics"

"and you are" he laughs "the great psychic hope mikaelson. she sensed a great darkness descending over the planet. only she can stop it"

"im serious Sebastian. i just. i have this feeling like something bad is going to happen. and the-"

"the what" he asked starting to get more concerned about the distraught girl in front of him.

"the um- the fucking betas they acting more secretive then normal." she says deciding not to tell the Scottish boy about her nightmares about the darkness. the dreams that plague her mind even when shes awake. she knows they're dreams but they feel so real. like they aren't a dream but her seeing something escaping from inbetween the fabrics of her world and the next. 

"well thats just the betas for you. probably coming up with a plan for world peace or something." he says as he sits on top a vacant bench. "they think they're all bloody heroes. but they're not. they're just a bunch of hypocrites." hope laughs as she sits down next to him ." do you think they'll make us choose a side" he asks

"a side?" hope asks confused

"you know between the unmentionables and the betas. everyone chooses a side here. everyone but us i guess." he says with a vacant look on his face. hope studies the boy. ever since she met him when they were 10 he was worried about making a choice between the two sides. he didn't want t choose wrong. the betas are supposedly "heroes" and the unmentionables are the "villains". but it more complicated than a simple good or bad. because people are more complicated than that. maybe back in the 70's it what that simple when the school first started. whos to say which side is truly good or bad when they've both done things that are good and terrible.

"i don't know. probably. or not. i mean its not like our parents choose a side." she tells him

"well i guess. but our dads were killed by the betas cause they thought they were with the unmentionables and our moms were killed by the unmentionables or conspiracy of being with the betas. maybe it would be easier to make our own side." he sighs.

"yeah what side is that the fucking orphans" she laughs

"i mean there is enough of us" he jokes

"thats true. did the bell ring already" she wondered out loud. she searched around for a clock but she never saw oen

"shit. proably. we should get going then before smith gets to pissed"

they both get up and walk to their class, history of the council. they take their time walking to class this time. once they get there the entire class turns to them.

"ahh. so you finnally decided to join us. Conway care to explain why you and miss mikaelson are late" mr. smith said from the front of the room

"we were um. you see the thing is um-" he starts 

"i um i fell down the stairs. he took me to the nurse." she says to save Sebastian from further embarrassment

"the nurse you say. and did you get a note" he asks not believing her story

"um not exactly you see. we were in such a rush to make it back to class i must have forgotten to ask for one" she explains

he nods skeptically and waves for them to go to their seats. the class stops looking at them and refocuses on smith. the class tends to split itself based on which group they align them selves with. since hope and sebastian never choose a side sit at the table in the middle that divides the two sides.

hope notices two new faces on the beta side. a blonde with long hair and a brunette with short brown hair. "hey who are the new kids."hope asks Sebastian

" those are the saltzman twins. just transferred here from some salvatore school. apparently it some kid with like fire powers burned it down after one of them dumped him." 

"excuse me am i boring you two. if your going to walk into class 20 minuted late at least pay attention" smith yells without turning around. they both try there hardest not to laugh. neither of them uttering another word for the rest of class

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"yo pen" mg yells from the top of the staircase. she turns to see who is yelling at her " what do you want greasley" she yells back as she continues walking towards the library. MG chases after her till they are walking side by side.

"have you guys chosen a side" he asks simply

"no and don't really think we will be anytime soon" she says as she walks toward the back where her hope and sebasitian hang out. away from the rest of the school.

"hey pen" sebastian shouts as she walks towards them.

"sup bitches" she says as she sits down on hopes lap.\

"whats milton doing here" sebastian asks

"im here to tell- to warn you guys. the betas think you are with the unmentionables. and they think your an easy target to show a message. since you guys are always separate from both groups"

"well tell them we aren't then MG" hope says plainly. she moves Penelope off her lap and stands up. "we may not have chosen a side but that doesn't make us easy targets. if anything we have the advantage. after all im the most powerful superhuman here. Penelope over here is the most powerful healer, and Sebastian is the most powerful mind chaser here. so i don't really think we're that much of a target. milton she says with a deep voice

"no you guys have the potential to be the greatest. we all know you haven't figured out how to use your powers. Penelope can only heal minor injury's, and Sebastian well what do you even do. like whats a mind chaser anyway" mg responds. Sebastian jumps with anger written all over his face.

"whats a mind chaser. i can make you see things that aren't there. make you feel pain so bad you wish you were dead. i can make you do whatever i want. and unlike these two my powers are fully developed would you like me to demonstrate." MG starts to back away then he just runs away

"was that necessary"Penelope says she as he sits back down

"yes it was. he questioned my abilities. mine. like what can he even do" he says more annoyed than ever

"he has a point though. we have to choose or- or else we'll end up like our parents" hope says sadly

"well maybe no-"hope starts but is interrupted by the intercoms 

_all students make your way to the grand hall. i repeat all students make your way to the grand hall_

they each give each other a concerned look then head towards then grand hall.


	2. the threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the councilman explains a new threat to their world. hope has to make a choice. or choose a group.

Hope pov

We slowly made our way to the grand hall. The entire school was already there. Betas stayed on the right and the unmentionables on the left. There was a clear dividing line between the two groups leading all the way to the front where headmaster Dorian was standing. Behind him was every professor and Councilman Donavan. He was wearing a long black cloak and he stood almost frozen looking into the crowd. Like he was looking for something.

“Shit is a councilman here. They never come here.” penelope says

“Shit maybe your dreams were real after all mikaelson” sebastian jokes

We made our way to the bleachers in the center near the back of the room. I know seb was only joking but i have this feeling. Same one I had in my dreams of the darkness. Like a feeling of dread.

“Settle down children. I am sorry to inform you that we are not meeting here this afternoon for good reasons. The council has something very important to share with us. I expect you to give councilman Donavan your full attention.” he stepped aside falling back in line with the rest of the professors. 

The councilman walked up to the podium and gripped the sides of it. He just stood there for what felt like a lifetime looking over the crowd. Searching for something or someone. His eyes landed on me. The feeling I got in my dreams came back. The emptiness, the feeling of dread. Then he looked back into the crowd and the feeling was lifted. 

“Why was he staring at us like that?” sebastian whispered 

“Not us just hope” penelope responded 

“Maybe it actually does have something to do with your dreams” he said in a more serious tone than before.

“Hello students. I'm sure you are all wondering why I made my way from The Tower to your school. I'm not going to sugarcoat the situation for you all. The council has sensed a threat against not only the world and not just to magically inclined.” he took a pause for a moment but before he could begin to speak again the hall broke out into a panic. Students screaming and yelling demanding answers. 

“Hey hope this dream of yours is exactly what happened. Like when you said were fucked does that mean death or like it's gonna be shitty for a while.” he asks. But i can't say anything. I can't move. I can't do anything it's like my brain is on but I've lost control of the rest of me.  
Penelope starts yelling next “well answer him dickhead. What's happening? '' but I still couldn't say anything. 

Sebastian grabs me practically lifting me off the ground and yells “this is not the time for you to go mute mikaelson. Now tell us what happened in those dreams” i opened my mouth to respond but no words would come out. But before he could say anything he was pushed to the ground by some sort of force. Some brunette walks up and stands between me and sebastian. “You shouldn't grab girls like that you know,” she says. The brunette takes my hand bringing back to where she was standing. “Are you alright?” she asked. I simply nodded.

Before she could ask anymore questions the councilman started to talk again.  
“Silence” he yells his voice booming throughout the room. The room goes silent. “As i was saying there is a threat coming to our world and because of this there will be a set of rules. These rules are to be followed with no exception. If these rules are broken the student will be sent home with an immediate expulsion. The rules are as followed. Only uperclassman are allowed off campus. This means year 9-13 are allowed off campus. All students must return to campus by 7 pm. No student should be outside past 9 pm. All students should be in their dorm room by 11 pm not to leave until 6 am. This means no loitering in the common spaces past 11 pm. As for winter break you all will not be permitted to return home. Because of this underclassman will be allowed off campus but must return by 4 pm strictly during winter break. That is all” 

he swiftly made his way to the door in the back. As he passed by me we made eye contact one last time and the feeling of impending dread returned. After he walked out we were all dismissed. 

“I'm josette saltzman but everyone calls me josie” she says as she extends her end for me to shake. I grab it and shake it loosely. “I hope mikaelson”. She smiled as she took my hand and led me down a hallway the opposite direction of the exiting crowd.

“Those people back there are they your friends” she asked

“Yeah i guess they are” i responded plainly

“They don't seem very nice.”

“The options were limited. Not many people haven't chosen a group. That population gets even smaller in this school” i said looking down as she led me further down a dark hall.

“Why did you never choose a side. Mean most the school has.”

“My parents never chose a side so the betas killed my dad and the unmentionables killed my mom. Didn't really want to align myself with either one you know.”   
“Shit i'm sorry” she said before leading me down a dark staircase.”

“Your not trying to kill me or anything are you” I said jokingly

“No i'm taking you to the common area” she responds

“Those are upstairs man” 

“No the betas and unmentionables are upstairs. We are separate.” We walked down another long hall and entered a room. It looked like a potheads basement. Comic Books and magazines on the floor. Cans of beer stacked up like a pyramid. There were two people sitting on the couch. Kaleb and the other new girl.

“What is this place?” I asked as I walked around. 

“You know how you always said that you wished there was a third group to choose from?” kaleb asked. I simply nodded “well i thought why not make a third one. I asked pen and Sebastian but they both said no. I was gonna ask you to but your not the easiest person to find. So when i heard the two new girls were groupless i asked them if they wanted to join.” 

“So you just made your own group just like that.” i asked skeptically

“Well yeah. If you're as powerful as people say people might take us seriously. More people might join. I'm lizzie by the way” the blonde said as she walked over to me. 

“I was thinking of a cool name like the swarm or something. Im still being outvoted on that one.” kaleb added

“The 4 of us won't get taken seriously especially with a name like that.”

“You see. Thats what i said” lizzie interupted

“ The two groups will just think they were spies or something. And i dont have powers not yet anyway. It would never work.” I said making my way for the door.

“Its 5 actually” i turn to see ethan walking out of a closet with a stack of books. “And about your powers i may have an answer for that.” 

“You're with them. What happened to groups are for the brainless” i say walking over to him. 

“this is different. The betas and unmentionables are basically political groups. Waiting for a war to control the others. We aren't a political group and we don't want control. Wed be like a neutral party.” ethan explains  
I sit between josie and lizzie on the couch propping my feet onto the table.

“Alright. What is this answer for my powers then” i ask

“Right” he says before scrambling to find a book on his desk. “I heard about your dreams about the darkness so i did some research. Its real, they're called dharkes. They’re entities that live between worlds. They take hosts in order to take control of worlds and use there energy forces to gain strength. Killing all inhabitants in the process” 

“So what am i a host” i ask

“No the opposite actually. Everything in nature has an opposite to balance it out. Like a ying yang type shit. Based on what I read and your ability to see them in their realm.”

“Their realm” i interrupted

“Well yeah. Your dreams aren't dreams. I think when you sleep you enter their realm that's why you've been tired the past few weeks because you aren't actually sleeping. I think your a Lhyte.”

“What is that” lizzie asked

“It’s like. So the dharkes can bring life out. You bring the life in” ethan explains

“Like a healer” i aksed

“Well yes and no. healing is a power but there have been reports of lhytes throughout history that have multiple powers. Like healing, bringing people back from the dead, flight, and element manipulation.”

“Cool i guess” i said

“So are you in” joise asked

“Uh sure. But you better come up with a name first. To make the group official” i said

Everyone got silent as they thought of a name. To be honest not completely sure why i agreed. Seems like only an idiot would go against both groups. But i guess someone had to do it eventually. 

“How about um super squad” kaleb suggested

“God no. this isnt a stupid cw show alright this is real life. We need an actual name” lizzie says

“What about the revengers” i suggested

“The revengers. What are we getting revenge on” josie asked

“I dont know all of it. Society the stupid group system.” i explained

“I kinda like it” ethan said

“Yeah me to” lizzie agreed

“Revengers it is then.” kaleb said

We all stood in a circle not saying anything for a while.   
“What the fuck do we do know” i said

But no one had an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long I was buying shit for college. next update should be soon.


	3. everything ends eventually

Hope POV

“ I guess we should try and recruit more people,” Josie suggested.

That would be a terrible idea. If the betas and unmentionables fought wind of a thrift group before we became official. They’d see it as an act of war. If we try to recruit people already in Groups then they might think we’re trying to weaken them or something. The only thing the betas and the unmentionables have in common is their lack of trust.

“That could be dangerous. We’d have to keep it quiet and only talk to people who have absolutely no connection to a group.” Ethan says. 

“We’ll that’s barely any. I mean that’s only what jade, Sebastian and Penelope.” Kaleb says visibly frustrated 

“No not jade she’s in the initiation process to join the unmentionables” I said. 

“So that leaves Sebastian and Penelope,” Kaleb says. 

Of course it just happens to be the two people who despise the group system. The two people that would rather jump off a cliff than pick a side. 

“Hope you think you could talk to them” Lizzie asks.

“I can try but I make no promises” i said

But before anyone else could talk a loud voice blared over the intercom. “Attention students in order to get a jump start on the new rules we will be moving tonight’s curfew from 11 to 7. This means everyone must make there way to there dormitories now”

What the hell they cannot be serious. 7 on a Friday.

“Shit alright. Um how about we meet at mystic grille tomorrow at like noon tomorrow.” I suggest. Everyone nods in agreement. 

We headed back through the dark corridor bald up to the stairwell. Ethan and Kaleb went towards the boys dorm area. Leaving me with Josie and Lizzie. 

“What the deal with you guys.” Lizzie asks

“What do you mean” I ask visibly confused 

“It’s just known around here as the trio. Half the school is scared of you but no one can give an actual reason.” She explained. 

I laughed lightly. I forget the school still was scared of that stupid prophecy about me being nature’s loophole or whatever. Guess it’s cause i only really talk to Sebastian and Penelope since they're the only ones left who haven’t chosen a group.

“They’re not scared of me, they're scared of the prophecy.” I said 

“What prophecy.” Josie asks as we walk up the hall. But before I could answer my roommate jade opened the door.

“Just the prophecy about hope Boeing the most powerful super being in the entire world.” She says.

“Guys this is jade my roommate. Jade they’re-” i started but she interrupted me again

“No i know who they are” she says exiting the room walking towards josie. “Is it true about you burned your old school down” she asks 

“Shut up jade” I say annoyed. Before she can say anything else I pull her back into the room. “See you guys tomorrow” I say shutting the door. “Do you have to be an asshole all the time” 

“What I just wanted to see if it's true. Maybe i have a fire kink.” she says im sure she said more but i already stopped listening. I can't stop thinking about what Ethan said. That i'm a Lhyte or whatever. But more importantly how the fuck am i suppose to get sebastian and penelope to join. 

They aren't exactly the type of people that change their mind. Unless it's in their benefit. There is nothing about the revengers that would benefit them. If anything we are putting a target on our backs. 

The next day 

I make my way to the dinning hall hoping that sebastian and Penelope aren't there and this whole conversation can be delayed. But of course they're here. They would never skip breakfast. 

While i'm walking towards them Sebastian sees me and says “oh if it isn't the bloody oracle. Where the fuck did you go last night.” 

I sit next to penelope as i respond “ i was with the new kid” i said plainly

“Aw did you exchange friendship bracelets with your new friends?” Penelope says slyly. 

The best way to say something. To get something done. Is just to do it. You know get it off your chest. Just blurt it out. I mean it's not like i havent started this kind of conversation before. Granted I never had any intention of actually joining a group. So I just just say it casually. Like say it without saying it. Simple. Easy.

“Would you guys want to join a group with me?” I blurted out. 

Shit. guess this is another way to go about it.

“A group. Us. “ sebastian said in between laughs

“I mean yeah. You heard what M.G. Do you really want to end up like your parents seb. We don't have to do anything. It's a title where we are not selling our souls.” I pleaded. It probably came out a bit more beggy than i wanted. 

“You have to be joking,” Sebastian says, a lot more serious than before. I could visibly see the anger growing on his face. I knew they weren't going to like the idea but damn. “Your a fucking mikaelson.” he screams. Jumping up from his seat. The dining hall goes completely silent. I didn't look but i'm sure everyone is staring at us now. 

“They took everything from you. From us. And know you want to become one of them.” he screams even louder. 

Sebastian is known for having a sort of temper. But it's normally not towards me.

“Sebastian calm down people are staring” penelope whispered harshly

“Good. Everyone should know that the great hope Mikaelson is a bloody traitor to her family. I mean honestly what would your father think. He’d disown you if he was still alive. After what they did to your mum i wouldn’t be surprised if he killed you.” he paused and the anger faded slightly.

“Watch it. Before you say something you’ll regret” i threatened 

“I'll regret it,” he laughed. “what will you do? You're the greatest superhuman of all time with no bloody powers. Are you going to dream me to death. Oh no the darkness it's coming to get me. Somebody turn on my nightlight.” 

I stayed silent. I don't know why though. Normally if someone talked to me like this I'd make sure they never did it again. Not always violently but enough to get my point across. But whenever it's Sebastian I just freeze.

“You know what, I don't care anymore. You always made it clear we were never really your friends. We were just the people you were stuck with. So go off and join th eunmentionables or the betas or whatever the fuck. Just don't expect me to come running the next time you have a bloody nightmare” he said, weirdly calm. He looked around finally noticing all the eyes on him. 

He storms out of the dining hall heading god knows where. 

“He's got a point you know.” Penelope says plainly before following him out. Leaving me all alone at a table in the middle of the dining hall with the entire school looking at me. 

My eyes fixed on the familiar brown eyes of the new kid staring back into mine. 

Before I knew it she was sitting in front of me.

“How come everytime i see you Sebastian is yelling at you.” she asks.

“You've only seen me twice so not that much to off of” o replied plainly

“What you guys have is borderline abusive.” she explains

“Abusive” i question. “He's not by boyfriend” 

“Doesn’t make it any less wrong” she said but before she could finish lizzie sat down next to me.

“She's right you know.” kaleb said as he walked up. Followed by ethan.

“Yeah I know I say plainly. But he's all the family I got left '' I say looking down at the untouched plat of food in front of me.

“No you got us now” Josie says, giving me a sweet smile. I smiled back weakly. 

I don't know how she can think that. We don't know each other. I met her literally less that 24 hours ago. She doesn't know me and she definitely can't think we're a. A family.

“Yeah screw them. Your better off with me anyway” lizzie says putting her arm around me

“Oh is that right” I joked. Giving the cute blonde a bright smile in return.

When my eyes fall back on Josie she looks almost sad or like she's longing for something. I don't know. 

“Since we're done here why don't we just head over to the town square early. No point of staying here with everyone watching us” kaleb says

“Agreed” Josie says abruptly, breaking eye contact with me. Practically racing to the door.

We all followed trying to keep up but the girl was kinda fast. 

“Is she always like this”i ask Lizzie

“Only sometimes” she smiles, taking my hand as we head for the front gate.

Maybe this revengers thing will work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a twitter its @llenalluthor  
> so follow me their for updates on this fic and another one that im writing.


	4. new plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took long i just started school again.

2 hours later

“That will never work” i practically yell in the middle of mystic grille

“Why not” josie argues

“What are we going to do. Go up to the council that has been using the groups for their own advantage and being like. Hey can you please give us an official title. There's only 7 of us but we have enthusiasm. No don’t worry we aren't trying to start a group war.’ i argued

“This isn’t a game josie. We need to actually be taken seriously.” kaleb stated 

“And i'm being serious” josie said reaching for her 3rd milkshake  
“If this is going to work we need strong baking.” ethan said  
“What does that mean” asked lizzie

“It means unless we get a representative already in the council we are fucked.” i said plainly.

I mean what the fuck did she think was going to happen we’d just walk right in and get approved. The groups have been around forever and that's not going to change. Especially since they just give more power to the council. 

“Call me when you guys actually have a plan” I say as I stand up from the booth. 

“What your just going to leave” joise asks rudely

“No offense new kid but you’ve been here for 2 days and you think you can change a system that's been in place since before my parents were born. The idea was nice but that's all it is alright, an idea. Not everything can be changed, it's just the way it is. Now i gotta fo find sebastian and pen and see if they still hate me” i say attempting to storm off. but that brunette does not want to let it go.

“Oh come on hope. There not even your friends-” she started  
“And what you are. I don’t even know you. And frankly based on all the rumors i don't think i do” i said back eerily calm.

“Hey thats not fair” lizzie said “what happened back at school was-”

“Was nothing. If she wants to go let her go.” josie interrupted 

“Thank you” i said sarcastically. 

As i walked out the door i couldnt help but feel bad about the things i said. But she cant actually believe that the council will listen to us. With the whole speech from last night i thought she would have a better plan than this. But i guess somethings cant be changed.

I waited at the bus stop for what seemed like forever. But it finally came. I took my spot at the very back. And before i knew it i was passed out. 

I woke up in what seemed like the bus but it was different. The bus stopped moving. Then it got cold, very cold. And the feeling came back. The one had when the councilman was at the school. Just pure dread and pain. Like my soul was being taken out. The air seemed thinner then usual. I felt out of breath just standing. I make my way off the bus and something even stranger is happening. People are just standing. Everywhere they are just standing looking straight ahead. 

I walked up to one of them and there eyes were white. Like all the life had been taken out of them. Before i can investigate more it got harder and harder to breathe to the point i was lying on the ground gasping for air.

“Hope. hope wake up” i hear a voice but i dont see anyone talking . “hope wake up its just a dream. Wake up” 

I jolted up. Breathing heavy. I see people staring at me from around the restaurant. “Its okay hope sit back down.” lizzie said pulling my hand so that i sit back down. 

“What happened.” i asked

“You dont remember” josie asked. I simply shook my head  
“After your little meltdown-” she started

“What meltdown” i asked confused  
“The one were you wer yelling at me about how dumb my plan was.” i just stared at her. 

That was real. I thought it was a dream. 

“After the meltdown ethan followed you out and convinced you to come back inside. Then at some point i guess you fell asleep. Then you started breathing all weird and shaking. And you kept saying ‘they’re here” over and over again.” she said

Shit. these dreams are getting worse and worse

“It happened again didnt it. You went into the void” ethan asked eagerly

“I dont know” i responded blankly

“What do you mean you dont know.” josie asked  
“I mean it was. It felt like the void but it didnt look like it.” i responded   
“What did it look like” lizzie asked as she put her arms around my shoulders.   
“I mean it felt real. I was in here yelling at josie. Then i left got on the bus andfell asleep. Then i woke back up on the bus and it was really cold. Like see your on breathe cold. I couldnt breath very well and the people.” i said stopping abruptly in my train of thought. 

They were just staring into nothing. Lifeless and cold

“What about the people” joise asked   
“They were just standing there like statues. And there um. There eyes. They were white like the were dead.” i said. I could feel lizzie wiping a tear from my eyes.

Shit i didnt want to cry in front of them. A michelson isnt suppose to show any form of weakness. But the feeling got in wherever ii was. Was unbearable.

Lizzie pulled me into a hug putting my head on the crook of her neck. She ran her hand through my hair repeatedly saying. You're okay, you're safe now on a loop. At the time I didn't realize but I was sobbing. 

Next thing I know I'm lying on Josie's bed in their dorm room. 

“I didn't burn down the school because of my boyfriend” she blurted out

“What” i asked confused

“ i was trying to master a different power but it didn't work out.” she said  
‘Okay. i figured it wasn't over some boy anyway.” i said with a smile.  
“ no it was um. It was over a girl actually” she said looking down at her hands

“I wanted to do this thing where I make a flower out of fire. But um it didn't really work out.”

“Well i guess it's the thought that counts right” i said but before i was interrupted by an aggressive knock on the door

“What the fuck” lizzie sayd as she walks toward the door. When she opened it kaleb busted in.  
“The hell” josie said   
“Yeah yeah whatever. I figured it out” he said

“Figured what out” i asked

“How to get a councilman to back us.” he said

He walks over and sits next to me on Josie's bed and begins to explain.  
“I was talking to mrs. Bennet with Ethan about our presentation and on her desk was a picture of her and Elena salvatore.”

“So what does that mean” lizzie asked

“Elena salvatore. As in damon salvatore's wife” he explained 

“Damon Salvatore isn't a councilman.” i said plainly  
“Not officially yet but he will be at the next blood moon meeting.which is in 3 days.” he said

“Oh shit the brothers bond clause” I exclaimed.

I always thought that bloody rule was sexist but I guess it came in handy.

“The what.” asked josie  
“The brothers bond clause. If any male councilman is to die of unnatural causes like the way stefan died. There brother is allowed to take his spot” kaleb explained

“So if we can get Mrs. Bennet to get us a meeting with Damon we might have a chance of creating a third group. And defeating the dharke.   
"exactly" kaleb said  
2  
i mean the plan is iffy but mrs. bennet is also doesn't believe that the seperete groups are good. she might help us. she used to know my father though it wasn't exactly the best circumstances. she used to protest against the council. im sure elena and damon will help to. at least i hope they do. 

"ill go talk to her" i said  
"she knows me the most anyway" i said 

as i walked down the hall towards her classroom i couldnt help but thibk what happened to her. she was the face of the groupless movment then she just conformed and came here. she tried to get this school closed down like 5 times. but she just changed her stance i guess. 

as i walk in i can see her grading papers at her desk.

"mrs. bennet can i ask you something" i asked shyly 

"uh yeah shoot" she responded  
"why did you stop fighting the council and the groups" i said.

she paused for a minute studying my face.  
"why are you asking me that" she said dryly.  
"its just that you were the face of the movement even my dad thought you were going to be the one to end all of this. then you just switched sides" i explained.

she stayed silent for a while. till she got up from her chair and pulled it in front of me so that we were sitting face to face.

"does this have anything to do with the fight you had with sebastian earlier. you thinking about joining a side." she asked studiing my face  
"isnt that what you did" is repsonedd  
she looked down thinking of her answer before looking back up at me "when i was your age i thought that society had outgrown the need for groups. that they did more dividing than bringing us together. thats what the groups were originally. they were groups of two different magiacal being societys. and as the humans got more advanced they started to mix more and more. wars broke out between them. they needed order but didnt want to be governed by the other so they made groups for each "species". the original names have been lost with time as well as there purpose. they started to mix genetically so now the powers that originated from one group are spread to everyone" she explained

"what does that have to do with you picking a side" i asked  
"because the two groups have reverted back to being enemies. there at war. you cant end a system that is at war with itself. both groups wanted me gone so i took the target off my back" she said sadly

"but what if there was a way to get rid of them from the inside along with other things" i said

"what do you mean other things"

"well um i have these dreams well not dreams but i kinda move between realms when i sleep and i saw these things and i think those things have made there hoem in the council." i tried to explain but ethan is the one that knows all about it. about what i am.

she just laughed. 

"what" i questioned  
"i mean when i saw you when you were little i sensed that you were different. then the profacy. i just never thought that you'd be a lhyte"  
"so you know about that and the dharkes" i asked  
"yeah. they've been in the council for years. theres just not much i can do about it."  
"okay well. um me, kaleb, ethan, and the new kids had this plan. cause if we made a third group for the groupless. we would have to have a council adviser. and that way we could see what they are doing. and you know if they are growing in power. and um you know damon so we were wondering if you could set up a meeting for us." i asked

"uh yeah i mean i cant garuntee he'll agree but ill help your cause. but under one condition" she said  
"what" i asked happily  
"i get to be the advisor." she said with a smile  
"hell yeah of course" i exclaimed

"alright ill set up your meeting." she said

i thanked her and rushed back to lizzie and josie's dorm  
thye had left the door open so i rushed in.

"we got the meeting and she wants to join" i said excitedly   
"really: lizzie said   
"yeah she wants to be our advisor" i replied

"thats great" lizzie said as she hugged me. practically picking me off of the ground.  
"yeah all we gotta do now is figure out how to activate your powers, kill the dharke, and end a group war. easy peezy." kaleb said sarcastially

"damn way to ruin the mood kaleb" lizzie said sadly.  
"hes not wrong" ethan said from the doorway "we have a lot of work ahead of us but if we get more people and this thing with damon works out. we might have a chance"\

shit we might have a chance. we might win or this could be a suicide mission. and i still have no powers great.


End file.
